Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to interfaces with biological environments that can create as well as transmit electrical impulses, as well as receive electrical impulses from the biological environment, and more particularly to interfaces composed of piezoelectric materials and nanostructures.
Description of the Related Art
The interaction between the biological systems and mechanical or electrical machines has been in the interest of mankind for centuries. With the discovery of electricity and electric properties of nerves and muscles, there had been numerous attempts to make a functional interface between the body and the machine or an artificial/prosthetic device.
Deep brain stimulation (DBS) is an approach to address the issue of the substitution of the loss of function in neurological diseases such as Parkinson's disease. Current DBS devices are electrical devices consisting of 2-4 electrodes implanted in the brain and wired to a portable battery-powered device usually implanted in the chest area. The battery is placed under the skin of the chest. The routine battery change is every 5+ years. Maintenance, replacement, and possible hardware malfunction are associated with the risk of medical complications.